Forbidden love
by Star564
Summary: inuyasha break her heart again could not stand what she saw she ran back to the well but the well took her some where else will kagome find love again come lets follow her journey and see what's happen. (Kag/Atem)... WARNING ThERE Will be LeMONs..So finally got the summary up suck at it story will get better as it go have fun reading.
1. Prologue

A/n: heyy so this is gonna be my first story I ever written its from a little dream I had few days ago so I taught my not put it in to a story also I wanna say sorry in advance for my spelling also this story is gonna be turn in to atem/kagome and I hope you enjoy my story :)

 **Declaimer: I do not own in any way the characters of inyuasha and yugioh**

 **Prologue: forbidden love**

She was running. Running from the scene she had just witnessed as it broke her into a hundred more shattered pieces of herself. He told her he loved her; wanted to be with her and then he betrayed her. Hot crystalline tears ran down her porcelain face as she reached the old well that allowed her passage _through_ time and she collapsed at its edge and cried her heart out for no one to hear.

Was she never going to be good enough? Was she never going be enough for anyone?

Her sorrow was there for anyone to hear, but no one was there. No one would comfort her in her despair and no one loved her for being herself.

'Okay, maybe that was unfair' she thought sadly to herself, 'Sango, Miroku and Shippou love me as I am…but none of them have ever felt for me as I did for him.'

Exhausted from running Kagome finally reaches the well, she look back with teary eyes before she jumps lights surrounding.

* * *

people of Egypt, I present your new Pharaoh!" Shimon proclaimed loudly and gestured to the young man with tri-colored hair that stood next to him. The new Pharaoh looked at the large crowd with an expressionless face before raising his hand in a small wave. The crowd immediately erupted. When the celebrations were over, Atem made his way to his room. The whole way, he thought about the dreams he had about a girl with fair skin , hair black as night when he try's to look at her face there was noting there. Atem wounder why this women haunt his dream so,what are the gods trying to tell him.

Once he got to his room, Atem pushed open his doors and looked around. It was dark except for the light of the moon through the window. He quickly lit a candle and scanned the room again.

* * *

Not noticing her surroundings kagome sat in the well sobbing remembering what she saw.

Flash **back.**

 _After everyone had gone to bed, Kagome, awaken by the movements of the kitsune in her sleeping bag, found herself missing one companion._

 _"Where's Inuyasha?' she asked herself as she sat up._

 _Being careful not to wake the sleeping kitsune by her side, nor any of her other friends, Kagome inched out of her sleeping bag and wandered outside. The night air was brisk, with the feel of on coming winter. Looking up into the night sky, Kagome relaxed, it was getting close to Inuyasha's transformation._

 _"Where is he." she muttered with a warm smile before heading off into the woods. Her mind made up to keep her moody hanyou company until he came to his senses._

 _She had gotten far enough into the woods that she began to worry again when she heard them. The whispering voice of lovers in the night. She froze on the spot, knowing that she'd only be hurting herself if she ventured further. She knew those voices, her heart was already constricting, yet her feet moved her further along._

 _The voices got louder and clearer as she slinked through the woods Then she saw them._

 _as she crouched behind_ some _bushes, she saw from their body language that it was the complete opposite._ 'Damn.'

"I _promise I'll always protect you Kikyo." Inuyasha said longingly as he swept his beloved into a one armed, yet intimate, hug._

 _"I know you will Inuyasha." Kikyo said running her hands through his hair._

 _"I love you, Kikyo." Inuyasha said leaning in for a kiss, Kikyo leaned in and gladly accept the kiss._

 _kagome back away in horror and start running back to the camp as kagome reach the camp she grab her big yellow bag an start running again until she reaches the well._

 **End of Flash back.**

No more tears to shredd kagome decided to climb out the well she was not greeted by the comfort of her shed she was welcome by sand and the blast of the sun kagome was confus on what happened

"where am I? This is not the shrine" kagome said.

there was nothing in sit no village no one but sand kagome climb back in to the well to see if it will take her back but luck was not on her side.

climbing out of the well kagome start walking trying to find the nearest village or city she could find.

* * *

 **okay so when I first put up this chapter I find it was to short and it needed to continue so here is the complete version and review I would like to know how you like it so far happy reading㈳2**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: **I hope u guys like the previous chapter it needed some editing and here is the next chapter happy reading?**

 **Declaimer: I do not in any way own the characters of inyuasha and yugioh.**

 **Chapter1**

* * *

In been day's kagome have been walking under the desert sun nothing in sight by day it's hot and by night it's extremely cold she could do nothing about it just keep on walking , her sight becoming unfocuse trying to hold on little focuse she has she saw a great city with giant door the guards letting people in or out of the city.

Reaching the city gate trying to hold her self together."stop who goes there" one of the guards said. Not understanding what they are saying kagome looks at them with a painful and confused look.

" **water..I need water** " the miko said holding her trout the hot sands of the desert blew across sandy hills, all was quiet within the kingdom.

* * *

Deep into the heart of the desert lay a kingdom, one of great power and promise all because of their pharaoh, Atemu. This kingdom was surrounded by stone walls, closing of the small homes and castle from the outside world, protecting the haven of the people. Far atop the stone walls lay the castle of the great pharaoh, overlooking his people. And this is where our story begins…

The young pharaoh Atemu leaned against the railing of his balcony, staring at the night painted with a large glowing moon and thousands of twinkling stars. He had divested himself of all his jewelry, jewelry only fit to be worn by the pharaoh, and was in simple clothing for he was going to go to sleep in only a short time. His faithful priest, from inside his room, was still chattering on about the subject at hand.

"Pharaoh it is way past time," Mahado said insistently to his young king, twisting the millennium ring on his finger "We must get you a wife and a queen for this kingdom. You must marry, for your benefits and for the assurance of the people."

"Mahado," Atemu said warmly to his high priest and good friend, "I have no wish to marry. Why should I rush into such a thing, something that cannot be fixed if I were to make a mistake while thinking I found the right one for me?"

"The right one?" Mahado questioned, standing up so quickly that his robes flurried around him, "Whatever do you mean sire?"

Atemu sat down on his regal bed, covered in only the finest of sheets and other such necessities. "Mahado," he began again, running a hand through his tri-colored hair, "If or when I marry, I would want it to be the one that is right not only for me, but for my kingdom. There are many out there who would do many bad deeds in order to secure their position as my queen. I will only marry when I meet the one I feel I love, or can love and that can take care of the kingdom by my side."

* * *

Feeling water pouring on her person kagome quickly jump back to the living trying to confuse here vision on where she is that's when she realize she is in a prison behind the bars a guard held a bucket in his hand.

"wake up it is time to see the pharaoh" the guards declare. Kagome backs away from the prison door." Grab her we must not keep his majesty wait any longer" as soon as the guards said that one of the guard grab her by her hand and started to drag her towards the palace.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be Pharaoh, my king?" Seto asked with a smile On his face"My Pharaoh, if I may, I wish to present you with a gift for your rise to the throne!" Seto exclaimed with a large grin. He waved his arms widely and the musicians ceased to play their instruments. The guests stopped chatting and turned their attentions to Seto. He grinned and gave a subtle look to the Pharaoh before turning around. "I present to you my Pharaoh, this gift of a desert flower! She fainted in front of the gates and the guards brings her to me."

Once he finished speaking, the crowd parted to reveal two palace guards enter with a young woman between them. She looked highly upset at something as she struggled in the guards' grips. Atem's eyes widen when he saw the young woman glare up at him. He got off his throne and approached her warily.

"Release me! Let me go!" she yelled. Atem raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed to be more aggressive and uncooperative than Seto let on. Once she noticed the close proximity she was in with the Pharaoh, she watched him warily, ready to lash out if necessary.

Atem watched the girl before looking much more closely at her. She had creamy skin that looked soft to the touch even though she was quite dirty. Her eyes are what stopped him. They were as blue as the sky on a clear day. "Be still," he commanded and gripped her chin with a firm hand, but not so that it was hurting her.

"Where shall we take her, my king?" Seto asked when he spotted the guards' confused faces. her to my chambers," Atem says with a dismissive wave. The young woman stared at Atem.

Once the guards lifted her to her feet and began taking her away, she began to struggle while crying out in refusal. With an amused look, Atem speaks loudly, "Let the party continue."

* * *

 **A/N:so do you guys like? Am gonna stop it there for now...don't forget to review and there will be lemons in this story just forgot to mention it in the summary.. Happy read!㈳2**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you guys for the review and I will finish this story I promise**

 **Declaimer:I do not own inuyasha and Yugioh in anyway what so ever.**

 **chapter2**

* * *

Atem sitting on his throne watching his guess enjoying there self,with a bored expression." Why do you look so bored my pharaoh"asked mar " _it is not because am bored I am curious about the girl seto broth to me"_ The boy with the tri-colour hair said. But my pharaoh ... you just met her! How can she intrigue you?' Said a shock marina

'She is different... she holds so much power. It could be dangerous, I haven't felt this much power since all 7 of the Millennium items were together... except her's is pure. well she seemed kind of sad and lonely, not dangerous.' Atem sighed.

After the celebrations were over, Atem made his way to his room. The whole way, he thought about the best way to go about this. He would most likely set the girl free.

Once he got to his room, Atem pushed open his doors and looked around. It was dark except for the light of the moon through the window. He quickly scanned the room again. Sitting in the corner of the room, was the young woman.

"Were you trying to hide from me?" he asked her. She turn to him with a glared on her face before turning her head away and refusing to answer. Atem was star truck as she turn to him with a glare he notice her turquoise eyes with plum pink lips that looks kissable skin white as his clothing he is wearing his heart won't stop beating napping out of his dase Atem said to the Raven hair girl "I will let you go. It would be wrong to keep you from your family any longer," Atem says and approaches her. She tenses up and watches him warily as he pulls out a small dagger. He slices the ropes that held her wrists and ankles, setting her free. She rubs her wrists to soothe them before looking up at Atem suspiciously.

"But please before you go please tell me why when I look in to your eyes they look really sad". Atem did not know what to do as the girl started to cry he look around the room in a panic he finally went and wipe her tears away and look at her with a worry face "don't cry you can tell me if you want to" don't know what to say to the weeping girl. "My name is Atem but only few people know that what may your name be?" The pharaoh said "am kagome" the girl said with tear fill eyes.

* * *

kagome was shock as the pharaoh manly hands touch her cheeks wiping away her tears can she really tell him what happened she started to talk " I..." More tear stain her cheeks and she started to tell him everything she went through about inuyasha and how she got here. So tired of crying she feel so drowsy and she finally went to sleep.

* * *

 **soooo I really don't like this chapter like the others I will be honest I had writers block because had my school work to do but I promise next chapter will be better because I know what am gonna write about and finally I Wanna Say A BIG THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS Happy reading ㈳2**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi Guyz just wanna say thanks for all the reviews so let the story continue happy reading:)**

 **Chapter3**

* * *

breakfast, Kagome went for a walk around the palace. She had just eaten a large meal. It's been three months sense she was brought to the palace thinking back on the reason she was still with in the palace.

 **Flash back**

It was morning a woken from the sun shining in her face and and a warm and silky feeling beneath her skin." _Feel so nice and soft I don't wanna get up!"._ Said the raven hair girl realizing she have not slept in a bed soft like this in a long fully aware the fact she was not where she thing she was and bolt up right trying to focus her eye to where she was.

 _"you're awake how was your sleep I hope you had a good night rest you looked so tired and sad yesterday and you looked so peaceful in your sleep I did not have the heart to wake you out of you're sleep."_ The voice said.

Turning around kagome notice the pharaoh there watching her staring at in utterly shock state wondering why she was still in his chambers and not in a dungeon. Trying to recall what happened everything rush back to her she told the pharaoh everything from the day she start traveling and the heart broke inuyasha cause her to how she end up here.

" _You do not have to worry you're secret is save with me I won't tell anyone of your past you can stay as long as you want in my palace under my protection now I made my self cleare breakfast is ready at your disposal."_ Said Atem noticing her confusion, nodding her head in understanding for some reason the ravine hair girl trust this pharaoh.

A knock at the door was heard ,Just then, the doors opened and in walked Isis and another female servant. "Forgive me, Pharaoh, for my lateness. I seemed to let time slip away from me this morning," Isis apologize. Atem nodded at her once to excuse her." _Take her and give her fresh clothing to wear from now on she will be staying here as long as she wants treat her like family tell the others on your way then come to the dining hall breakfast will start once you arrive." The king said to Isis." Yes my pharaoh." bowing her head._

Few minutes later Isis enter a haul with a very long table in the middle the pharaoh at the end of the table with other on both stepped up to her seat, moving out of the way. Atem felt the air leave his lungs as he spotted Kagome standing in the doorway. She caught his stare and quickly averted her eyes. Moving with haste, she took her seat next to Isis. Atem's eyes followed her every move, stunned. She was dressed in a loose, spaghetti strap, white dress that went down to knees her curves showing in the right place with nice plum breast, sandals, and a gold Ornaments that kept her hair up in an nice up do. There eyes connect kagome give a light blush then quickly look away.

"I can see why you were late, Isis," Mahad said with a small smile. Isis nodded, proud of her work. Kagome started to eat her food quietly, feeling out of place. She wasn't going to stay. She had every intention to leave, but something is stoping her from leaving. She snuck into a room and got some sleep. Getting a feeling that she was being watched, Kagome looked up. She caught Atem's gaze from across the table before blushing slightly. Once again, she averted her eyes and went back to her food.

 **End Of Flashback**

in the library thinking to her self," I can't believe in that short period of time I feel in love with the pharaoh it's a forbidden love the king must marry from an arrange marriage yet I think about him every time of the day maybe I should've leave when I had the chance to I should've know better.

* * *

 **A/N: alright I am happy with this one this time even if it's not long... There is gonna be be... LEMONS in the next chaptersssss yes more than one chapter you could call me a perv r what ever but I am really good at them and like reading them u can't blam a girl right ..I am excited to write ... I will start putting the dates when I will be updating the story and next chapter will be next week Friday mostly Friday's I will be able to update... Have fun and happy reading. ㈳2㈏0**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: I wanna say sorry to my fellow reader I been hospitalized for quite a while now and I was not able to post my stories but am back and a live thank god for that just like I said last chapter** I **will try to post every Friday HAVE FUN READING.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha and Yugioh in anyway possible if even I wish it**

 **Chapter4**

* * *

late in the night still sitting on his throne listening to royal from neighbouring country coming to an agreement on the treaty they are suppose to sigh.

" _do we have a agreement with this alliance pharaoh?"_ The blond man said to Atem

 _"I am in full agreement with this alliance prince Teshub!"_ The boy with the tri-colour said after an elegant nodd.

 _"with that put to rest I have a question to ask of you"_ said Teshub,Atem nodding his head for the said man to continue his question " _with your consent May I stay in your kingdom for a few days there are beautiful people and places I would love to see before I take my leave back to hittie"_ he said with a curious glint in his eyes

The king nodd his head in agreement " _you may stay as long as you may like"_ he told the prince of hittie getting up from his thron and bidding good night to the said man

ginally free from his responsibility of being a king Atem mind wonder how kagome was doing it have been two days he have not seen her he wonder how she was doing he know she started to help people outside the palace i hope she is doing find realizing he reach is bed chambers with double doors he push it open and enter his bedroom turning on the lamp lighting up his room in the middle of the room there is a king size bed with silk golden sheet with a night stand next to it, walking to the said bed he started to take of all of his jewelry resting them on the night stand.

lying on his bed his mind keeps wonder about kagome" _I want to see her her rosy lips , the snow kiss skin that doesn't seem to tan the rosy and jasmine scent that makes every man looks at her"_ thinking of her the king went to dreamland.

 **okay so am gonna warn you all there gonna be a little lemon ahead read at ur own risk at least I warn ya!**

 **Lemon**

* * *

in the halls of his palace wonderI got around finally reaching a door of a bedroom chamber twisting the two door nubs and open it and there she was in all her glory on the bed" _come my pharaoh"_ she said gesturing him to move farward he make his way where she is kneeling on the said bed putting her soft hands on his form chest he slowly reached around her and unclasp the strap of her dress that is hiding her bounty full breast from his hungry gaze.

 _" Kagome I need you"_ he whispered in her ears he lowered his head to her soft lips and start kissing in a passionate kiss making his way her jaw and finally he reach where he wanted her breast he drew her left breast into his hungry mouth she gasped and arched her back gripping his hair drawing him in more the king swished breast nipples giving the same attention to it as he did its twin. She tugged at his hair wanting more but he was enjoying drawing out her torture as she panted for more.

kissing his way slowly and lower finally reaching at her lower stomach he gently spread her thighs a part she mean as the cool air hit her heated flesh set about bring more pleasure leisurely he swept his tongue over her slit reacquiring a tast to her before he began feasting at the swipe of his tongue she gasped arched her back even more and gripped a hand full of his tri-colour hair quickening his pace he soon began to feel her vaginal walls began to twitch as she spasm around his tongue she throw her head back and yell his name. Moving his head from between her legs positioning himself at her core putting his penis head at her entrance entering her he Grean because of how tight she is trusting in to her.

quicking his pace when she moan feeling her orgasm coming near he took one of her full breast into his mouth thrusting harder into her and soon her orgasm came up on her and her tight sheet mailing him of every juice he got

 **End of lemon**

* * *

jumping out of his sleep with sweat all over his person laying back down on his pillow he knows he should not be dreaming about kagome in this way he was to be marry the sister of Teshub it's forbidden to think of kagome in this way sighing to him self wondering what to do and fell asleep with a dreamless world.

* * *

 **A/n: okay soooooo I seriously taught it's gonna be a little lemon I did not expect it to be so long I guess not...I am also looking for a good beta that's good with like yugioh strategy inbox me if you have any suggestion and Also also I posted a second story don't be afraid to check it out (cats sister)okie and I wanna thank all of you who review it helps a lot an hope u had fun reading and don't forget to review ️㈴5 ️ ️ ️㈴2**


End file.
